L'amour? Goùt amer ou sucré?
by mira nara
Summary: Kagome par ci, Kagome par là!Mais qu'il prenne Kagome et qu'il lui foute la paix! Enfin non, justement! Qu'il laisse cette fille Là où elle est !


**Auteur:** Mira nara

**Titre:** L'amour, goût amer ou sucré?

**Résumé**: Kagome par ci, Kagome par là ! MAis qu'il prenne Kagome et qu'il lui foute la paix!Enfin non justement! Il laisse cette fille là où elle est!

**couple:** Mystères et boules de gomme!

**Note: **Cette fic est dédié à keyko qui (et là je suis bien d'accord) en a marre qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup de fic Kouga X Inu

**Bonne lecture**

Il commençait sérieusement à lui pomper l'air avec ses Kagome parci, KAgome par là! Oh que tu es belle kagome, que tu fais battre mon coeur!Et ce n'est pas tout! Il avait même eut le toupet de lui envoyer des fleurs!!

Le démon chien s'assit sur une branche.

D'ailleurs il est venu ce matin. Pour l'énerver, pas de doutes! Mais Inuyasha avait été plus rapide! Il a pris ses clics et ses clacs pour se promener dans la forêt. Laissant ainsi Kagome et ce prétentieux en tête à tête..

Inuyasha observait le ciel. La lune y brillait de mille feux...

Que peuvent-ils bien faire?Est-ce que Kagome l'aime?Elle n'arrête pas de lui faire les yeux doux... Kouga... Et lui , pourquoi aime-t-il cette humaine, d'abord? Ils ont sûrement du faire une faute de frappe en écrivant notre histoire... bah oui! Comment pouvait-on possiblement aimer cette fille? Tout ce qu'elle sait faire c'est crier tellement fort que mes tympans n'ont pas tenu longtemps!A la fin on se sent même obliger de la sauver!! Et puis , à chaque fois qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur elle venait vers Inuyasha pour...

-COUCHEZ!!cira une fille (on se demande vraiment qui c'est!)

Inuyasha Tombe de sa branche pour atterir tête la première dans la terre boueuse.. . QUOi? Elle savait lire dans les pensées maintenant, cette folle??

-Aïe! pourquoi t'as fait ça?! cria le chien en colère

Kagome vint mettre une belle gifle sur la belle joue d'Inuyasha

-Aïeuh! Mais ça va pas?!

-Espèce d'impoli! Répliqua Kagome

Alors ça c'est la meilleure! Inuyasha regardait tranquillement les nuages avant que cette folle ne l'arrache de sa branche pour le gifler et c'était lui l'impoli??

-Kouga était venu pour te parler et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de t'en aller! dit Kagome furieuse

-Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il venait pour moi!

-Comment?dit la miko.Ca ne m'explique pas pourquoi en le voyant tu es partit!

-Ben, je ne voulais _surtout_ pas vous déranger dans vos retrouvailles et je pensais qu'un tête à tête...

-COUCHEZ!! cria la jeune fille

Le posesseur du Tessaïga tomba à nouveau dans la boue.

-Combien de fois dois-je encore le répéter? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble!!Répliqua Kagome

Elle se retourna pour dire à Kouga, exaspérée:

-Tu peux parler avec ce baka , maintenant! Enfin c'est la même chose que de parle à un mur! A toi de choisir!!

A ta place je prendrais le mur il est moins pénible , murmura Kagome avant de partir furieuse

Inuyasha s'assit en tailleur. Il entreprit d'enlever les morceaux de terre encore collés sur sa joue rouge

-Euh...Bonjour, Inuyasha! Dit Kouga incertain.

-Feh... salut, baka, murmura le demi-démon

Le démon-loup ignora cette remarque pour s'asseoir à côté du chien

-Ca va? demanda Kouga , inquiet

Inuyasha jeta un regards féorce vers le loup

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien?! Et puis mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde!!

Le démon-loup recula un peu...

-Je voulais juste t'aider!dit-il pour sa défense

-Pas besoin de ton aides!! dit Inuyasha

Kouga soupira bruyament

-Ecoute Inuyasha, je sais qu'on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde et...

-Ah parce que toi tu me considères comme ton ami? moi pas!

Le loup regarda Inuyasha blessé.

-Je... commença Kouga

-Viens-en au point, interrompit Inuyasha, j'arrive plus à supporter ton odeur!!

Kouga baissa la tête avant de se relever

-Très bien! Je m'en vais... murmura Kouga

-Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça! murmura le chien

Kouga entendit très clairement ses mots.Cela Finit de l'achever .Pourquoi est-ce qu'Inuyasha était tellement méchant avec lui? Alors que lui, il l'aimait tellement... ourquoi est-ce que l'amour avait un goût amer?

Quelque chose roula le long de la joue de Kouga avant de chatouiller le bout de son nez... qu'est-ce que c'est??Il approcha sa maint pour attraper de... l'eau? des larmes??

c'est bizarre! D'habitude Kouga réagissait sur chaque offenses d'Inuyasha ! Mais là,rien ... Le chien leva les yeux pour apercevoir Kouga en train de... pleurer??Le demi-démon se leva d'un coup.

-Kouga , tu pleures?dit-il en s'approchant

Le dit-Kouga essuya ses larmes et se retourna

-N-noon! P-pas du touuut!!

La voix du loup avait craquer trahissant sa tristesse. Inuyasha lui prit le bras pour le retourner de façon à ce qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Kouga? demanda le chien inquiet

Kouga essaya de se dégager mais Inuyasha de lâchait pas prise. Les larmes recommençait à couler. Kouga ne supportait pas de voir Inuyasha de si près.

-Inuyasha ! Fait seulement une fois quelque chose de bien dans ta vie et lâche-moi!!

Inuyasha ouvrit de grand yeux face à cette réplique. Le démon-loup en profita pour s'enfuir dans la forêt.

x x

Kouga sortit de la forêt pour s'asseoir près d'une clairière...

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux d'un baka? Pourquoi savait-il qu'Inuyasha ne l'aimait pas? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement resté dans l'ignorance et continuer a espéré??

IL enfonça sa tête dans se genoux et martella le sol de ses poings. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça fasse si mal de voir qu'Inuyasha préfèrrait largement Kagome que lui...

x x

Inuyasha suivait les traces du loup.Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin! Pourquoi était-il abattu à ce point? Est-ce Inuyasha qui lui a causé toute cette peine?Kouga voulait juste lui parler et qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il l'envoit balader.Inuyasha fait pleurer _son_ démon-loup... Il n'en était pas fier! Kagome avait raison... question politesse...Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête?? Il s'était encore laissé emporté par sa jalousie... Il ne supportai pas de ke voir avec Kagome... Il l'envait! Kouga s'intéresse à elle! Kagome en a de la chance, elle...

Inuyasha arriva dans une clairière. Kouga était là. Devant lui. En train de martéller le sol... Le chien s'approcha et s'assir à côté du loup.

-Kouga?dit-il

Le démon sursauta. Il n'avait pas sentit Inuyasha arriver. Il recula Vivement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! murmura le loup

-Kouga...

Inuyasha le regardait avec une lueur pétillente dans le regard . Le loup détourna la tête, rouge de colère. Il sursauta; deux bras venait de le tirer. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, il se retrouve dans les bras du demi-démon. Kouga serra le kimono d'Inuyasha pour l'attirer encore plus vers lui. Inuyasha inspirait l'odeur de Kouga . Il sentait tellement bon!!

-Kouga... murmura t-il Pourquoi es-tu parti?

Le dit-Kouga soupira bruyament dans le cou du chien. Inuyasha approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du loup.

-Kouga, si tu as pleuré à cause de moi, je ... sui vraiment désolé!Je ne voulais pas! J'étais aveuglé par ma jalousie. J'étais jaloux de toujours te voir avec Kagome!

Le loup se dégagea brutalement de l'entreinte du demi-démon. Il se releva.

-Si tu es venu pour me dire ça, t'aurais pu rester là-bas! J'avais un peu deviner que j'étais dans les chemin! Mais , vas-y! Prends-la , _Ta Kagome_ ! Ce n'est pas moi qui va te retenir!!

Le loup se retourna prêt à partir mais Inuyasha l'attrapa par la taille.

-Non... Tu n'as pas compris! Je ne suis pas jaloux de toi!Mais de Kagome... Répondis Inuyasha

Kouga ne bougeait plus. Seul sa respiration saccadée brisait le silence pesant dans la clairière? Le demi-démon déposa ses lèvres dans le cou du loup

-Je voulais te le dire mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps... JE T'AIME, KOUGA!

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à Inuyasha. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de distance.Kouga anéantit ces centimètres pour embrasser le chien tendrement... Inuyasha répondait avec joie au baisé. Quand il se séparrèrent l'un de l'autre Kouga déposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Inu en lui disant

-Moi aussi, Inuyasha... Je t'aime!

Finalement l'amour est sucré...

D'ailleurs ne dit-on pas que l'amour est comme un gâteau? Plus succulent à chaque bouchée!

**FIN!**

Reviews??


End file.
